


Getting away

by Shade_Nightwalker



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Nightwalker/pseuds/Shade_Nightwalker
Summary: Alternate ending for the episode “Miracle at Santa Marta”. How it could have ended, if the miracle never had happened...





	Getting away

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Avoca for proofreading.

The Alcalde had been clear: only two days left. 

Two days until the Kid would stand trial, charged with murder. Two days until they’d find him guilty. Two days until ... Heyes refused to think about the prison wall with the bullet holes in it. 

When the Alcalde left he turned around towards the Kid, but he couldn’t face him. 

He had to be strong, confident, trusting his own ability, just like Kid Curry did! But he wasn’t. Desperation ruled his mind and he knew that the naked fear would be evident in his eyes, at least to his partner, who knew him like nobody else did. 

He clenched his hands around the bars that separated them, bowed his head and covered his face with his forearm, hiding the tears that were welling up in his eyes. 

The Kid was close to him. He felt his warmth, his presence. He wanted nothing more than to be with him, but they were in this damned jail, separated by iron bars! There was no way to be with him, touch him, comfort him ... not even to share a word in private! 

“Heyes, you’ve gotta get me outta here...” his partner whispered hauntingly. 

Heyes’s heart shattered to pieces. He’d do everything to get him out, but there was no way. _No_ way! 

Then it occurred to him. He lifted his head and addressed Kid Curry with a long glance. 

“I will,” he murmured. “Be prepared.” 

The Kid gave him a questioning look, but Heyes ignored it.

“I have to get things organized,” he told him. “I’ll be back.”

-o-o-o-

It was in the dead of night when Heyes returned. Kid Curry heard his whisper from outside the window.

“Take cover!” 

The next thing he noticed was the tell-tale sound of a burning fuse. 

Kid Curry cursed under his breath. It was too late for anything else so he grabbed the blanket and mattress and rolled under the bunk, trying to cover himself from the worst impact. 

Seconds late an ear-numbing bang shattered the silence of the night. Stone fragments and pulverized adobe rained down. The Kid shook his head and was instantly on his feet. Two beats later he climbed over the remains of the prison wall, still dizzy from the explosion. 

Heyes was awaiting him with their horses. In the buildings around them noises started to rise. 

“Hurry up!” Heyes called to him as he threw the reins of a horse to his friend. 

“What about the guards?” 

“Dazed. We’ve got us a few minutes. Come on!” 

Hell bent for leather they left Santa Marta, where Kid Curry’s career as well as his life had almost ended. 

And in some way, it had. 

“Heyes, what have you done?” 

“Kid, I know, what I’ve done. There was no other way!” 

“But what about our amnesty?” 

“Blown up along with that damned wall! There’ll be no sneaking around for us any longer! It’s just a matter of time until they find out whom they had in custody here. The Alcalde was already suspicious about my _retirement_ anyway. And he knows about our connection to Lom.” 

“They’ll be after us! And now you’ll be charged with aiding and abetting a murderer! If they catch us, they’ll put us up against the wall!” 

“Then they’d better not catch us,” Heyes stated with a brief smile before he became serious again. “Whatever happens, Kid, happens to both of us. We’ll be together.” 

For a moment blue eyes and brown eyes locked, exchanging thoughts they’d never voice. 

The Kid nodded and relaxed. Heyes smiled at him. 

“Where are we going?” the blond outlaw asked his partner. 

“Not much of a choice left. They’ll lock us up in the U. S. of A. and they’ll shoot us in Mexico.” Heyes told him. “I’ve got us a passage on a boat heading further south. We have ten minutes to catch it.” 

“South?” 

“Was there any question? South America is much closer from here, than Canada and the climate....” 

The Kid nodded. 

“What will we do there?” 

“We’ll find out when we’re there,” Heyes answered. “For now, let’s just get away!”


End file.
